Getting hit by lead and copper flak is the main problem that shooters, range officers, and spectators have at a submachine gun competition when the bullets hit outdated metal target designs. The conventional target design is a metal plate that is 4 to 10 inches in diameter and ⅜-inch thick with a base plate welded to the bottom so it can stand up on a post with a base plate welded on top. When a bullet hits the traditional design, the plate will fall back, then another bullet could hit in the open area where the target base plate sits on the post base plate, causing flak to be directed back to the shooter and the range officer.
Getting hit by flak generated from a 30 grain wt. up to 230 grain wt. projectile traveling at speeds over 800 feet per second hitting an outdated design steel target has wounded people. It is desirable to develop a safer target system.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved submachine gun target system. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the submachine gun target system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping projectile flak away from the competitive shooter, range officer, and spectators.